


Englishmens vengeance, a frenchmens sorrow

by HetaliaEditsoogahboo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, I'm Going to Hell, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaliaEditsoogahboo/pseuds/HetaliaEditsoogahboo
Summary: This story has mpreg.What happens is England wants to screw over france because hes done with his bullshit. So he turns Francis into a woman to knock him up then france turns back to a man. Francs think Arthur actually cares. But he doesn't. Let's see what happens shall we?





	1. Chapter 1

WARNING mpreg.

Francis had annoyed England way to much. Now was his time to screw him over. You see he had a spell from the dark ages. A time where birth was scarce and if a womans son made it to 14 hed be taken and killed in battle. Thus they came up with a spell that allowed men to become woman for a few hours and conceive. Now after they turned back into a man the female reproductive organs remained so they could give birth.

Now what did any of this have to do with England's plan? Oh boy did he have a plan. A dirty horrible plan that could ruin the life of his victim

France muttered an apology after bumping into the englishmen in the hall after the conference. England turned on the ball of his foot "um hey frog, would you like to come over for awhile? Just you and I?" He asked. France turned around in confusion to stare at the Englishman. "Wait, are you serious?" He asked abit nervous. England nodded "yeah, I have this really cool spell, if you dont mind I think you'd have allot of fun trying it out" he said. 

France didn't seem convinced, was this a trick?!. England noticed the others hesitation and had a splendid idea "I mean I was going to ask monaco but-" france shot up "dont you DARE speak to my daughter! I'll go with you you kinky pirate" He grumbled. Ah there he was.

Soon the two were in the English countries house. England decided to have abit of fun before he did this. France went down to get something from his bag but yelped and stood up when he felt a hand slap his ass. He blushed and looked away "did you bring me here just to screw me?" Hs asked in a saddened voice.

England scoffed "ew no one would want to screw you like this, but if you let me do my spell" he winked. Francis raised an eyebrow "what kind of spell?" He asked.

England shrugged "remember how awhile back you told me how you'd love to be a girl, even if just for a little while?, well I made one up for you since I didnt get you anything for your birthday" he lied.

Frances eyes lit up he does care he smiled. "Sure I'll do it!" He beamed. England pointed over to the center of the room "stand there and put your arms out" he said.

France did so and England waved his wand till striking france with it. A pink smoke rose from the ground and poofed.

Once the smoke cleared France was gripping his- or hers rather shirt tightly around herself as it didn't fit right. She nearly cried tears of joy as England walked over "thank you so much england" she smiled. England felt a tinge of guild at the idea of what he was about to do- no! France deserved this after all the flirting and looking hed put Europe through!. 

He smiled "you're welcome France, but you don't have to hide like that" he smirked staring her up and down. France was trying to hold up her pants and hold the shirt up since it was very loose. She raised an eyebrow "what do you mean hide from you- oh England sorry but I dont want to-" England kissed her deeply, causing her to blushed and give into the kiss

France pulled away and England put his hand on her chest "want to have some fun? It's been two hundred years" he said. France looked down "i-i don't know...what if I get pregnant?" France asked. England shook his head "it only lasts a few hours, even if my pullout was weak you wouldn't get pregnant" he lied again.

France soon agreed and a fade to black happened.  
_____________

What will happen? Find out next time


	2. 2

France sobbed as he hung his head over the toilet, what was wrong with him?! Why was he so ill all the Time now?! 

Dread hit him

Was this an STD? No....unless england gave it to him. A hot tear streamed down his cheek, he had to go to a meeting in two hours but he felt so sick. He shook as he leaned over the sink and brushed his hair after flushing the toilet. 

He pulled up his pants and sniffled when he couldnt zip his pants. HD grabbed a pair of yoga pants and pulled them on, why was he gaining weight?!. He barely ate anything nowadays.

But nonetheless he pulled his hair back into a ponytail and got to his car. He frowned before getting in an idea struck his head, he should walk, he needed the excersize anyways. This he gathered up his briefcase and walked to the meeting, It was only a three mile walk anyways. 

Ow. By the time he arrived he was late, nauseous, sweaty and his feet hurt like hell. He groaned as he slowly opened the meeting room door, putting on his signature smile "hello everybody, sorry Im late I walked since it was in my country this time" he told them.

Germany scowled "your always late france, the hell is wrong with you? You look like you crawled out of the gutter" he explained. France grumbled and murmured "I feel like it" under his breath as he sat down. 

England smirked seeing the disheveled state france was in. Did he feel bad? Abit, but seeing his enemy so weak, it gave him a confidence boost. Maybe he should talk to him?. As france sat beside him England put a hand on his thigh near his crotch "how have you been francy?" He asked. 

France looked at him trying to smile for the man he cared deeply for. "Abit ill but I will get over it" he said. Success England thought "oh? You've been sick?" He asked. 

Here it was, France had to ask "England, when we um...did the deed, did you have any, diseases?" He asked sheepishly. England had to keep himself from laughing as an idea came to mind. 

He raised his voice so the confrence could hear "France if you have an STD its not from me! Maybe if you didn't whore around with every person you met you wouldn't be riddled with deseases!" He shouted trying to embarrass him. 

France paled as all eyes were on him "No no I haven't slept with anyone since! you dont understa-" England crossed his arms "and look at you, your hair is a mess, you look exhausted and so pale, and dont think I haven't noticed that stomach of yours, baggy clothes and yoga pants cant hide it" he spoke coldly. France looked to be about to cry and England was enjoying every second if this.

Nations looked at him with sympathy and even germany stepped in "England now isn't the time to be criticizing your neighbor, let's get on with the meeting".

The meeting went along as usual, mostly talking about trade and euros. The formal meeting soon turned to chit chat, that's when france started talking to Prussia about the magical fling with England. 

Prussia seemed to grow a shade paler if that was even possible. The spell sounded so familiar in the way france described it. Then it clicked "France...did england use protection or pullout?" Hs asked. France blushed at such a personal question "well no, he said it was fine since I turned back into a man so I let him finish". "Prussia where are you going?!" He called out as Prussia made a mad dash down the hall. 

England was walking back to his car when he was slammed against the wall "you asshole! What did you do to him?! How dare you take advantage of him like this?!" Prussia yelled at England. England looked at him dully "Oopsies looks like I made a mistake, is something wrong East germany?" He squinted.

"You swore never to use that horrid spell ever again on another nation after what you did to China! What are you thinking England?!" Prussia asked. England crossed his arms and shoved the other "Just getting my revenge is all, I hope the child dies" he spoks as if ice was coming from his vocal chords. 

"You're....you're fucking disgusting" Prussia shot back at him and turned around to tell Francis whom was back in the meeting room.

"Please France? I can help you and I wont be annoying I just dont want to go to dads place!" Sealand pleaded like he had been doing with France for a long while to go live with him. "Fine you may come, go wait in the lobby we'll walk to my house" he said and Sealand followed the order just as Prussia rushed in. 

"FRANCE WE NEED TO TALK"  
Prussia explained to France what exactly was going on and by the end of it france was bawling his eyes out as the nations around him tried to calm him down. China put a hand on his back "England promised hed never do it again after what he did to me with hongkong". France ribbed his eyes "I-I thought he loved me, whu would he do this?" He questioned gasping for air. 

"I dont know France, but I think you need to go home and get some rest eh?" Spain told him. France wiped his tears and hugged him again "o-okay I'll do that" he sniffled and grabbed his bag and hugged it to his chest as hs got up and walked out. 

Sealand smiled seeing France walking down the hallway and ran up to him. "Ready to go to our home France?" He asked and held his hand. France nodded and looked down at him with teary eyes "do you want to go get some icecream sealand?" He asked trying to lift his own mood. Sealand saw the tears in his eyes and bit his lip "are you alright France?" He asked. France shook his head "let's just go get icecream then I can explain to you alright?" He asked. "Okay france".

France smiled and gave his hand a slight squeeze "you can call me mama if you'd like" he joked. Sealand beamed with excitment "okay mama!"


	3. Chapter 3

England sat in his recliner in his large lonely home reading a book. Sealand ran off during the meeting again. He wished the kid would text him sometime. But he knew hed be back eventually. 

He made some cereal and grabbed a bottle of scotch to have with his dinner. He looked at the bottle and frowned, he needed to stop drinking so much, no wonder sealand hated being at home so much and preferred to be up in Sweden with his friend Ladonia.

But none the less he downed the bottle and didn't touch his sad excuse of a meal before going to the bedroom. He walked into the room and lays ontop of the bed. "Why do I feel guilty?! I hope it dies!" He groaned thrashing his legs and slamming a pillow against the bed. 

Why should he feel guilty? France deserved it!. He annoyed England since forever! This was what he deserved after all. But then again the scared look and the way France nearly cried infront of him, that was supposed to make him feel triumph over his enimy right? So why did he feel so guilty?.

He remembered the night a few months ago when he tricked France into bed with him.he remember France feeling so happy to be a woman and feel pretty even if just for abit. England had twisted it into a horrible thing. 

___________

Meanwhile France was helping Sealand set up his bedroom. He mostly used things that Canada and America had left in his home. The two had a challenge to see how much maple or star spangled shit they could hide in his house. France always found it.

"This looks like a north american patriot room" Sealand commented sitting on the bed. France laughed it off "once your here for awhile I'm sure we can get other things in here hm?" He poked the childs shoulder and sat next to him.

"So, France, I'm having a half sibling of sorts correct?" Sealand asked, tilting his head. France frowned and bit his lip "Yes, that is right" he put a hand on his abdomen. England must've told the kid.

Sealand stared at the hardwood floor "France, why did my dad do that? Why would he do something like this?" He asked quietly. France teared up and took a deep breath "I, I dont know Sweetheart, I don't know why, I probably made him upset though" he said blaming himself. 

He felt sick to his stomach thinking about what happened. It was his fault for letting him be tricked into sleeping with him. Sealand held his hand "it's not your fault, dad is just spiteful" he said and leaned his head on his shoulder.

France closed his eyes and let Sealand lean on him. "Its late sweetheart, take a shower and climb to bed" France stood and told sealand as he walked. Sealand reached out abit "Um France, you won't leave while I'm sleeping right?" He asked in a slight tearful voice. France shook his head and walked back to give him one last hug "non mon petite chu chu" (my little darling). It's a form of endearment) and stood back up tall to walk out of the room into the kitchen.

France sat af the table. What was he even doing? He knew England would probably just respond angrily. But it was worth a shot, England was the baby daddy of his child after all. 

Hello England. Prussia told me what's wrong. And I hope you might be willing to help if possible? I dont know how but I'm sorry

France choked up as he typed the message and sent it. France felt dirty, he felt tricked, I'll and stressed about this whole ordeal. The last time he had taken care of a child was Maurie. Oh maurie. 

You see, during the 1950s France met a woman and fell hopelessly in love with her. Despite her being human he married her and they had a daughter, his wife ended up dying yet he swore to keep the little girl safe. Even if she was a human. 

He remembered the horror that hit him that day. The day after he'd told the police the eight year old hadn't come hom from school. They found her, no clothes and a white substance around her abdomen. And covered in a mangled mess of cuts. They found her body in a dumpster in the town slums. 

France missed her dearly. He visited her grave every once in awhile to say sorry for not picking her up that day. A part of him was happy, he would have another child once more. Yet that foreboding fear of screwing up again chilled him.

He sat in the livingroom wallowing in self pity when his phone buzzed. He picked it up and read the message.

So, you know then?

France didnt hesitate with a reply. 

Well I'm the one carrying a child of course I know now. 

Arthur started at the message, he could feel the passive aggressive tention through the screen. He squinted but soon let himself relax and typed a smug reply. 

Well sorry you wanted this slice of meat ;) I mean I do have a large clock tower 

France starred at the text and his shoulders slumped. He wanted nothing to do with England's "large clock tower" af the moment even thinking about if made him nauseous.

No I don't like your clock tower iggy :( will you please take this seriously. I am pregnant with your child and taking care of your neglected one and you cant even bother to tell me I'm pregnant??? All I ask is a small bit of help PLEASE England

England glared at the message. So that's where the little seashit was hiding from him. He pressed the call button and held the phone to his ear. Soon being answered by the frenchmens tired groggy voice. 

F: what is it?  
E: so little seashits been hiding at your place eh?  
F: dont call him that, Yes sealand is here, terribly thin for his age aswell, do you even feed him? 

A slight hint of anger could be found in France's voice. 

E: course I feed him, hes thirteen he can do things on his own anyways  
F: England hes still a child. And thanks to you he has horrible separation issues  
E: oh, is that true...

England felt slightly guilty, sure he tried to ignore sealand since he found him annoying. But he didnt really think Peter thought he wasnt affectionate. Now that he thought about it, when was the last time he spent time with sealand?. 

E: well, I'll see what I can do and give you steps of the spell in the morning, goodnight france  
And with that he hung up


	4. 4

Sealand sat in "his" bedroom looking through the big book he brought with him, it was 8 in the morning yet he was fixated on reading the old, tattered and dusty story book he shoved in his backpack before he left. It was also a good destraction to the noise France was making in the bathroom where he had been for the past half hour. 

As he read a grin appeared on his face, remembering the wonderful memories he had when Hutt river was just a small little thing. He got yelled at by Australia for reading Grimms fairy tales to him but little baby Hutt enjoyed it. 

The door to the bedroom opened and France walked in "Oh, you're already awake, good morning chu chu" he smiled sweetly. Sealand didn't look up from his book "Shush! There going to start chopping off toes!" He said excitedly. France was quick to be concerned and hurried over "The hell are you reading?" He asked and looked at the title. "You cant read this! It's far to dark" he said looking at the pages. 

Sealand rolled his eyes "It's fine, Dad used to read these to me when I was sick on the fort, I like it" he smiled at France. France was still concerned, but decided to put his concerns off to the side for now "Let's go get some breakfast hm?" France offered. Sealand looks at him in confusion "Its quite alright, I can make my own you know". France rolled his eyes "Were going shopping later and I'm making a healthy breakfast to keep us energized, so get dressed and meet me downstairs" France turned around and left the bedroom to go downstairs. 

France made two omelets, one with veggies for himself and one with ham and cheese for Sealand. "I wonder what you will like" he murmured looking down at his abdomen. It reminded him of the night prior and he took out his cellphone, quickly shooting a message to England. 

Message: so are you going to tell me what exactly this spell does? ;( 

he put his phone back in his pocket and set the table. Sitting down he ate his meal and read the paper before Sealand came down excitedly, wearing the same clothes from yesterday. "Shopping shopping we're going shopping!" He was very excited. France looked at his outfit "Sealand, there are some clothes that may fit you inside the guestroom closet you know" he offered. Sealand scrunched his face "They smell weird and are so 1920s" he waved his hand and sat at the table. 

France snickered "And the sailor outfit you're wearing isnt out of fashion?". Sealand squinted "I like my sailor outfit, it makes me feel sophish- sofistiy- the fancy word" he gave up on trying to pronounce it. "Sophisticated?" France asked with a smirk. Sealand waved his arms "YEAH THAT". 

They chatted about stories and birds, specifically seagulls, France figured out very quickly that Sealand adored the annoying oversized pigeons known as seagulls. And he would not shut up about it. "Did you know they live up to fifteen years on average? Pablo, he was my gull a long time ago- lived to be seventeen! Can you believe that?". 

France stood up "OKAY, how about we go get that shopping done?" He asked. Sealand nodded "Yeah! Imma get bay blades and some legos and-" France cut him off. "Sweetheart, we're getting clothes". His spirits died as France got him into the car "cant we just get em 0ff amazon?" Sealand groaned. France rolled his eyes "We need to make sure it fits you, it's going to be a fun day okay?".

The two went out to the car "SHOTGUN!" Sealand beamed and hopped into the shotgun seat. "Mon cher you have to be ten to ride up here" Drance smirked and sat in the driver seat. Sealand was t r i g g e r e d. "You bloody #$#$%! @%## and $#%#$ the doctor said my physical age is thirteen! I even have hair-" France cut him off. "Okay I was joking, now first off, language this isn't the navy or your father's house, second I don't want to know what you have or where you have it". 

The two shared a good laugh and headed off to the mall. There was a long drive since they had to go to a diffrent city for a certain shop that France wanted to go to. (Yes this is for the convenience of not having to look up malls and stores in Paris). "France why cant we just go to *insert European equivalent of walmart/Costco*?".

France almost laughed as he held Sealands hand as they walked inside the large "Darling, if you live in my house you will not wear such cheap clothes, now here" he took €100 from his wallet and handed it to Sealand. Sealand stared at the bill in his hands "...I can get so many magic the gathering cards". France shook his head "no, you go buy shirts and pants, then meet me at the suit boutique and we'll get something nice for meetings, you have your phone?". Sealand nodded "Yes sir" and France sent him on his merry way. One issue, Sealand couldn't speak french. 

Once Sealand was out of sight France pulled gus phone to check his messages, below and behold England had responded to his message. 

Message: well, you will have all the symptoms of a woman and if I remember correctly from China, you should develope another hole within the next few months. Other than that it's just like a woman pregnancy no boobs tho. Sorry :)

That, that freaked France out, I mean it's better than shitting this thing out but like. W h y. Nonetheless he continued his shopping. He went to stores for larger T-shirts, pants and a new pair of shoes because you cant go to the mall and not buy a new pair of fancy shoes. He passed a small store that sold items for infants. He stared outside for abit before walking in, he made his way back out if the store "no, order online its cheaper" he told himself and kept walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please if you're reading this tell me what you think! I want ideas peopleeeee


	5. Chapter 5

"Please dont poke me with that" Sealand requested as the shop owner put safety pins into the fabric. Not to long ago Framce took Sealand to get a suit but they had to get it altered to fit right. "Isnt it adorable? You look very handsome in the suit" France doted on Sealand. 

Sealand pushed his bottom lip out "I don't need a suit, dad says as long as it smells clean its fine" he told France. "Well not with me, I have diffrent rules sweetheart". "Tout est fait" (Everything is done) The alterist said "Tuesday". 

They left the shop after thanking the man and went on home "Sealand do you speak French?" France asked as he drove. "Nope, I know how to say Merci (Thank you) S'il vous plaît (please) and Je ne peux pas parler français (I cant speak french)" he told him in very butchered french. 

"Oh, well that works for little situations, but you'll have to learn so I'll get you a teacher or better yet there is a school-" Sealand stared at France with a panicked look "No! No school!" He snarled. France raised an eyebrow "Sealand it's a French immersion school, why dont you want to go to school?" He asked. Sealand crossed his arms and looked out the window "Kids are meanies! And teachers with dunce hats to!" He snapped. France laughed abit "Oh, when did you go to school? That's been outlawed here since, well 19th century but it wasnt really enforced till around the 70s" he told him. "You'll like school, you're not completely uneducated, plus you can't stay at the house all day and if you cant speak French you cant make store runs, play with other children, many things".

The rest of the drive was quiet, that was untill France's phone started ringing, he picked it up and put it on speaker and spew of German came through the phone. Sealand couldn't understand but he knew it was Prussia on the other line, plus he could pick up on a few key words since he could speak Dutch. (An explanation will come later on I promise it's a stupid headcanon but you will get answers)

France could understand him so he switched to speaking german. "What is it?" He asked. "I'm coming over to help ya, I've got nothing better to do and Luddy wants me out of the house for awhile" He told France. France blinked "Why can you go to Spain? Or Belgium? Shes your half sister right?". Prussia groaned "those two never let me do any of the cleaning I feel useless over there!" He exclaimed. "Plus you're on that big house all alone, I can stay in Canadia's old bedroom".

France stopped "Actually if you came you'd have to stay in Seychelles room, Canada's bedroom is occupied". France could feel the tension "I swear if you let that slime bag of a schizophrenic Island country in your house I am going to rIP HIM ANOTHER-". Sealand bursted out laughing "No no uncle Prussia it's me! Sealand!". France looked over at him "You can understand him?". "I know dutch so I know a few words" Sealand explained. 

Prussia was silent for a good couple seconds before he switched to English "What? Sealand why are you with France?" He asked. "Because reasons" France told him "I'll get the room ready for you, I'll see you tonight" he hung up. 

"Sealand, you were taught, dutch, but not french?" France looked at him like he was nuts. Sealand blinked "Well I kinda have to to talk to my mum dont I?". France slowed the car abit as they approached the neighborhood "Oh right, I forgot about Belgium being..." he stopped himself from saying anything more and kept driving till they reached home.

Talking about Sealand's origins was always a touchy Subject, especially since he was born without any land in the middle of war, they had just started construction in the first when he was born. And Belgium wanted absolutely nothing to do with him.

"Alright, I'll look online and see about getting you into that school, you get duolingo on your phone, I'll be in my office if you need me, or in the guest room cleaning" France started to get things from the car. Sealand hurried to help "Wait wait let me carry them inside I want to help!" He said and rushed to put the plastic bags on his arms to challenge himself on his much he could carry. France smiled and let him, hearing him whisper "speed, I am speed" was very amusing. 

They went inside and went their separate ways. France went straight to the computer in his office, he hated computers but used them when he was forced to. He called up the school and started talking about the situation. 

Sealand sat in his room, well, he was standing up putting clothes away into the closet, mostly knock off pokemon or minecraft Tshirts and a few pairs of pants. He tidied up his bedroom abit and went off to dust the guest room so France wouldn't have to. And so he coukd avoid duolingo. 

It was a nice room with an ocean theme, rather girly. So he put the dparllh things like seashells and beads into bottom drawers untill the room looked pretty bare of decor. So he started cleaning. Sweeping the floors, dusting everything, lemon oil the baseboards. "Neat and tidy" he mumbled as he worked. 

France was still in his office, not on the phone but he was looking up helpful tips for morning sickness, he didn't want to make Prussia uncomfortable. But then again Prussia was coming to help him. 

Just then his phone began to ring loudly with a strange rooster call. He rolled his eyes and answered "Hello, Francis here". Prussia rolled his eyes "Yah yah I'm stopping by the grocery store, anything you need me to get?". France thought for abit "Tuna, canned tuna in water not oil". Prussia was confused "I thought you said that stuff was cheap?". "I did, but right now I want a tuna sandwhich".

"Okay I'll get you some then, I'll be over in abit" Prussia hung up the phone and pushed the cart down the isle. He got himself some of the strong coffee he liked, the tuna, ibuprofen, aspirin, sleep medicine, 5 hour energy, calcium vitamins, contact lenses cleaner, vitamin D, the really high quality sun block... "Jeez I feel so old...I am 829- but that's not important I'm still awesome" he told himself as his cart rattled like a maraca. He also picked up a carambar for Sealand on his way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE. PRUFRA MAY HAPPEN BUT IT IS NOT THE END SHIP. I HAVE A PLAN, IT IS VERY VAGUE BUT IT EXISTS I SWEAR. Did you guys like this chapter? I'm going to try and write a bunch today since I'm not doing school. Happy presedents day my fellow Yankies, and to our neighbors I'm sorry about the fireworks that might go 0ff tonight


End file.
